


Dancing Lessons

by di1682



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Rose will become a thommy fan, jimmy misses thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di1682/pseuds/di1682
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Thomas is in America, Jimmy comes to realize how much Thomas means to him. He also learns something interesting about Mr. Barrow from a surprise guest one night and with a little help of Lady Rose, Jimmy will find himself in a situation that will be very fun for Rose but nerve racking for Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the rating, I'm leaning towards a T, I might change my mind. Opinions are welcome. I hope you guys like it, it's silly.

_I want to find you happy and healthy and courting a girl from the village_.

Those words replayed in Jimmy's head for days after Mr. Barrow had gone to America with Lord Grantham. After agreeing to be friends with the under-butler (which Jimmy was a little terrified of doing at the time) he noticed how the older man kept his distance and how relaxed things were between them. Jimmy's trust in Thomas grew slowly in time. They would spend time together playing cards, talking about almost anything, sharing a laugh and also good gossip, Jimmy saw what a great friend Thomas really was.

Things with Ivy were finally over. He tried to be civil with her but she would throw a nasty look at him and that was that.

It had been five days since Mr. Barrow had gone and Jimmy secretly admitted to himself that he missed the man. Mr. Carson had told the servants that both Lord Grantham and Mr. Barrow were finally on their way towards New York and that it would take a few days for them to get there.

Later that night, Jimmy was sitting alone in the servants hall playing solitaire. _That's how I feel, solitaire..._ He glanced at the rocking chair by the fire. _He's always sitting there reading the paper or chatting with me._ Jimmy was the only one that knew why Thomas always sat in that chair in the late evenings. After all, Jimmy was curious, so one evening, he asked.

"The heat of the fire helps my hand," Thomas explained with a small smile as he raised his gloved hand.

"Oh," Jimmy said feeling like an idiot. "Does it really hurt?"

Thomas nodded. "Especially when nights are cold."

"Oh," Jimmy said again feeling stupider than before. Thomas chuckled.

For some reason, Jimmy felt special about being the only one to know about Thomas' reason about the rocking chair. So he made sure that no one sat on that chair except Mr. Barrow.

"I don't see his name written on it," accused Mr. Moseley one evening. "Why are you always saving that chair for him, anyways?"

"Look," Jimmy said impatiently, "just don't bloody sit on it, alright?"

Mr. Moseley raised his eyebrows and said, "I give up," and walked away.

Jimmy smiled at the memory and continued his game of solitaire. Mrs. Hughes walked in and saw him. "James? Aren't you going to bed"

Jimmy looked up from his cards and smiled at her. "I will in a little," he said softly and Mrs. Hughes saw how Jimmy lost himself in thought. She sat across from him, Jimmy snapped from his thoughts and looked at the housekeeper.

"You miss him," she said knowingly.

Jimmy frowned. "Miss who?"

"Mr. Barrow," she chuckled. "You miss good old Thomas."

"I-I, Uh," Jimmy stammered and felt his cheeks burn. "He's my mate, is all."

"Of course he's your mate, and I'm glad you're his friend, James. Mr. Barrow is a good person," she smiled.

"That he is," Jimmy grinned.

  

* * *

 

Five days turned into four weeks. There were news that Lord Grantham was dealing with some issues with the Levinsons. No news of Mr. Barrow. That irritated Jimmy.  

"At least they could tell us how Mr. Barrow is doing," huffed Jimmy.

Mr. Carson rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Mr. Barrow is perfectly fine, if not, we would have known otherwise, so consider this a good thing."

Jimmy slumped back on his chair and sighed heavily. "I suppose."

At that moment, the bell for the Drawing Room was rung and Mr. Carson stepped out of the room. Mrs. Hughes sat next to Jimmy and spoke in a low voice. "Now, James, there is no need to become so impatient."

Jimmy closed his eyes. "I know and I'm sorry. It just bothers me that they don't take Mr. Barrow into consideration of things, s'all. I just want to know if he's well."

Mrs. Hughes smiled. "I'm sure he is, don't you fret about it anymore."

Mr. Carson came inside the servants hall and everyone stood. "Right, so tomorrow night, Lady Grantham is having a guest, her name is Countess Hardwick. Apparently she is just back from New York and saw Lord Grantham while she was there and says to have some good things to tell the family of what is going on over there. So I want everything prepared for tomorrow night. James and Mr. Mosely, you will polish the silver at once."

Jimmy and Mr. Mosely looked at each other and groaned. _I wonder if this Countess will have anything to say about Mr. Barrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting day, Jimmy thinks of Mr. Barrow and ends up in his room. He doesn't even know why he's there, he just knows that he's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I feel Jimmy should be a comic relief for Downton Abbey. When I write him, he ends up doing silly things.

Jimmy climbed up the stairs tiredly after a long day of polishing the stupid silver. _Bloody silver, bloody Crawleys and their bloody guests and all that bollocks. I wonder what Thomas is doing right now..._ He stood frozen. He thought of Mr. Barrow as Thomas, not as Mr. Barrow. _He's Mr. Barrow, not Thomas. Like he tells people 'that's Mr. Barrow to you.' He told that to one of the hall boys a few months ago... that was bloody funny, the look on that lad's face!_  Jimmy giggled on the dark stairway. He stopped, shook his head and kept on going. _I'm losing me head!_

Once inside his room, he took off his livery and hung it neatly on his wardrobe. He put on his pajamas and sat on the bed. He sighed deeply. Suddenly he felt an urge to get out of his room. He quietly walked out of his room with a candle. The hallway was dark but Jimmy turned toward a certain place in the hallway, Thomas' room. The under-butler's door became clearer the more he got closer.

Before he knew it, Jimmy was opening the door and closed it once he was inside. Mr. Barrow's room looked strangely calmed, the silence was overwhelming. It also smelled of cigarettes and after shave. _That's his everyday scent._  Every single piece of furniture looked in place, the little bed neatly made. Jimmy opened the wardrobe and all the suits and liveries were hanged. There was a hanger that had like ten ties of different colors. Jimmy closed the doors and turned around and walked to the dresser. On top of it, he saw a picture of a couple. _His parents._ The woman in the picture had a half smirk. _He looks just like his mother,_ Jimmy thought with a smile. His father had dark hair and a beard.

Jimmy opened the first drawer and saw a few white shirts folded. _No mess whatsoever. Why wouldn't there be? Mr. Barrows takes pride of his presentation and neatness, of course his things are going to be the same, you bloody twat, who is going through his things! What is wrong with you?!_ He stared at the shirts and took one out; he unfolded it and held it above his head to take a good look at it. _Yes, it's bigger than mine. Well yes, Jimmy, that's because he's taller than you and broader and muscular and so... manly. What the fuck?!_ Jimmy growled in frustration and hit his head with a pile of Thomas' shirt. He took a deep breath. _Hmm... that's a different scent._ He closed his eyes and inhaled the shirt again. "Oh, fuck, that smells good," he breathed huskily. He went to the bed and laid face down on it, his face on the pillow. He stayed like that for a few seconds. _This scent is so much better than the one he always carries. This one is... intoxicating. It's driving me wild._ Before he knew it, Jimmy felt himself get hard by smelling Mr. Barrow's shirt and pillow. "Shite," he cursed. _I need to get out of here._

Jimmy got up from the bed and left the room. He shut the door to his room and leaned back against the door and took several deep breaths to calm down. _What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Me?! I got hard because I smelled Mr. Barrow's shirt and pillow! But what a smell! I can't get enough of it! I love it! Come off of it, Jimmy! This is a MAN we're talking! Girls smell really good... But nothing compares to Mr. Barrow's scent! Oh bugger..._ Jimmy felt something in his hand. He had the shirt. Without thinking, he smelled it and exhaled happily. He got in his bed and laid down, brought the shirt to his nose, closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Hardwick has VERY interesting things to say about Mr. Barrow.

"Six o'clock!" Shouted a hall boy as he knocked on Jimmy's door. The footman groaned and buried his face on the pillow. He breathed in the smoky, soapy, manly scent of Mr. Barrow. "Mmm," he moaned and smelled it one more time. _Strange, the scent is fading away, now his shirt smells like me. But there's still a hint of smell... Bloody hell! Now it's my scent and his together!_ Jimmy inhaled deeply. _Oh fuck, this is our scent together. This is what we would smell if we wake up in the same bed! Oh, Jimmy, you've lost your head, you've gone mad! Now you're thinking about sleeping with Mr. Barrow! Get yourself together, you stupid idiot!_ Jimmy felt the front of his pants tight and looked down. _Great, I'm hard again!_ He groaned in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Jimmy rushed to the servants hall and sat down. He was panting and kept trying to put his hair together.

"Where have you been to?" Asked Mr. Molesley. "You look agitated."

Jimmy felt himself blush. "I, uh, found myself in a tight situation!" _And you had to use that word, didn't you, Jimmy? Pun intended indeed!_

Mr. Molesley didn't seem interested. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his breakfast. Mr. Carson came in and everyone stood up. "Right," he said. "Lady Grantham has informed me that Lady Hardwick will be in this afternoon along with her daughter. So I want this house presentable enough so that they can forget anything that they saw in New York." Jimmy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The morning went by smoothly. Everything was dusted, the carpets were clean, the guest bedrooms had fresh new sheets, and the silver was neatly polished.

Everyone stood outside of the Abbey at four in the afternoon when they saw a car come by and stop by the entrance. Mr. Molesley opened the door and out came Countess Emma Hardwick. Her brown hair was pulled high. She was a middle aged woman but beautiful at the same time. "Hello," she told Mr. Molesley who couldn't help but smile back (much to Mr. Carson's horror) and then her daughter, Annie stepped out too.

"Ah, Emma. Welcome," Cora said as she extended her arms to receive the Countess. "How are you? Did you have a good trip?"

Lady Hardwick grinned and nodded. "Oh yes, quite nice. We had a lovely breeze, didn't we, Lizzie darling?"

Elizabeth Hardwick who was in her late teens or early twenties, was the mirrored version of her mother. She went to take Cora's hands in greeting. "Quite lovely. No storms whatsoever."

While the ladies and the rest of the servants went inside, Jimmy and Mr. Molesley were unpacking the car and were taking everything to the guest bedrooms.

Jimmy was still in thought of what had happened earlier that morning. He was late for breakfast because he needed to find relief because of an intoxicating shirt... that belonged to a certain under-butler... who was starting to consume Jimmy's waking thoughts. He did dream about Thomas' hands, which didn't help his fragile situation. And after smelling that shirt in the morning, he just needed to find release or else it would have been one hell of a day. So he tried to not think about Mr. Barrow for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Dinner came upon them too soon for Mr. Carson's liking. Lady Rose was more excited than anyone to hear what New York was all about. How the fashion was and how were the people. Lady Hardwick had said how things were changing in the New World. "And this alcohol prohibition is outrageous, I was dying for wine the entire time I was there."

_Yes, yes! Enough of the bloody wine! I want to know about Mr. Barrow! Give me something, lady!_ Jimmy tried his best not to make faces at the ridiculous conversation.

"So, Emma," said Cora. "You did say you had some entertaining stories about Robert. I'd love to hear them!"

"Mhm," said Lady Hardwick into her drink. "Ah yes. As I was visiting your mother, she decided to take all of us to this theater or something where they play this new type of jazz music with waltz, if I'm not mistaken. And since times are indeed changing, I suggested that the servants should take the night off and come with their employers to this club sort of type," she laughed.

"What amused me the most was Robert's valet..." Lady Hardwick was lost in thought.

"Mr. Barrow," said Edith.

"Oh no! Not, Mr. Barrow, Thomas!" She giggled.

Mr. Carson made an uncomfortable face and Jimmy raised his eyes.

"Ah yes, dear Thomas... Robert was hesitant about asking him to join us, so I did it for him! And not to mention, I gave the lad a decent suit for the evening. He looked so... dashing! Women had their eyes on him all evening. The poor lad looked uncomfortable but what a great dancer! I've never seen anyone dance as lovely as he did!"

"Barrow? Our Barrow? Are you sure this was him?" Cora implied.

"The same," laughed Lady Hardwick. "He's so handsome, so charismatic, so charming. I cannot believe that he is not taken!"

"That's because Thomas has a preference for men," Mary blurted out.

Cora gasped. "Mary! Please!"

Emma Hardwick looked dumbfounded. "Is that right? Oh my word! How disappointing! But he's got all the qualities of a heartbreaker! He is the best dancer partner I've ever danced with in my entire life. Well, then... I do hope he makes another lad happy with those qualities." Mr. Carson made a choking sound and everyone gasped. Lady Rose kept giggling the entire time. Jimmy wanted to fall down.

 

* * *

 

After the dinner and everything was done and over with, Jimmy needed to leave the house for a minute. He sneaked out and walked down the front path. He walked to the familiar tree that was by the road to sit on the bench that was behind it. He sat down and sighed. He couldn't believe Lady Hardwick's described Mr. Barrow. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the now valet in his mind. "I wonder what you're doing now."

"I'm standing right here," said a voice.

Jimmy yelped out of the bench and looked alarmed to find non other than Lady Rose. "Oh, James! I didn't mean to startle you."

"Milady," panted Jimmy as he had a hand on his chest to calm down. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

Rose smiled and shook her head. "I wanted to get out of the house to get some fresh air, but I did follow you here." 

Jimmy drowned, "why?"

Rose smirked. "Because I think you and I need to have a conversation."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Jimmy have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read this. It means a lot to me, it makes me happy and it encourages me to keep on writing this silly story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> I hope their conversation was okay!

Jimmy looked at Rose nervously. "A... uh, conversation? Why do we need to have a conversation, Lady Rose?"

Rose smiled and sat down. "Join me," she said as she patted the seat next to her.

"Carson would have a fit," Jimmy chuckled.

Rose shook her head. "Do you remember those months ago when I said that I would be your friend forever? I meant it. I want us to be friends and confide in each other."

Jimmy paced around. "His Lordship would have me sacked if he finds out!"

Rose stood up and took Jimmy's arm. "Cousin Robert doesn't have to find out. We can keep this to ourselves. Now come, sit with me and let's chat."

Jimmy was tugged down next to Rose and still felt uneasy. "I don't know, Milady... it's too risky."

She sighed. "I'll have none of that. First things first. Since we are now friends, I insist you call me Rose when we're in each other's company and I shall call you Jimmy, since I know that is how you prefer to be called and that's how Barrow calls you anyway."

When Mr. Barrow's name was mentioned, Jimmy couldn't help but shoot his head up and stare at Rose with wide eyes. She giggled, "and that is why we need to have this conversation."

Jimmy tried to not pretend he got caught. "Talk about what?"

Rose slapped Jimmy's arm. "Barrow! You hear his name and you're on high alert."

Jimmy felt a cold chill of panic. "Do not! I do not get on high alert when I hear Thomas' name!" _Oh, fuck!_

Rose gasped. "I knew it! I was right!" She grinned at Jimmy.

_Somebody kill me!_ "Milady, you have it all wrong!" Panic kept on rising. "I, uh, I, oh damn to hell!" He buried his face in his hands in defeat. "I will turn in my notice as soon as I go back inside, please, Lady Rose. Don't call the police!" He pleaded desperately. He covered his sobs with his hands.

Rose's smile disappeared. "What on earth are you talking about? First of all, no more milady and lady, it's Rose. Second, I forbid you to turn in your notice and third, I have no reason to call the police."

Jimmy looked up through his tears. "What?"

Rose chuckled. She took out her handkerchief and wiped Jimmy's tears. "I am not going to call the police on you, Jimmy," she said softly. "Nobody in this house will. As long as you and Barrow stay here, you are safe. Now if you ask of me, I think this situation about getting arrested because two men love each other it is simply ridiculous. This is love! it's not like you're committing murder!"

Jimmy was shocked. _How in the blazes can she see this? Have I been too obvious? I don't have feelings for men! I just happen to like Mr. Barrow a little too much._

"I had my suspicions," Rose said carefully with a smile. "In the past during several dinners, I have been watching the way you look at Barrow. You never stop looking at him. When he looks at you, you look at something else. I thought it was pure admiration but after tonight's dinner with Lady Hardwick. my suspicions were confirmed."

"I, uh, didn't know you were looking," he said. "Since nobody pays attention to details like that."

"Well, I do."

Jimmy chuckled, "clearly!"

Rose giggled. "Anyway, when Lady Hardwick began to talk about Barrow, your face lit up and you blushed when she described him. You were into the conversation. The only thing missing was for you to jump in and babble about him."

Jimmy looked down. "I haven't heard any news from him since he left. I just wanted to know if he was alright, if he was safe. I don't know what came over me," he said softly looking at his hands.

She patted his shoulder. "You miss him, don't you?"

Jimmy looked at Rose and made a pained expression. "Now the way I see it, you just developed feelings for him after he was gone. And I believe he has feelings for you as well."

Jimmy nodded. "I knew that. I didn't or don't know if he still does."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. Jimmy told her about his past with Thomas, when they met. The clock incident, the flirting, the touching, and the kiss and how everything went horribly wrong from there. How tense things were for a year between them and what had happened at the fair and how they decided to be friends.

"Oh, Jimmy! He scarified himself for you! How romantic!" She placed her hands on her chest. "He's your hero!"

Jimmy frowned, "you think that was romantic? I thought it was careless."

Rose slapped his arm again. "That's what love is! That is like the biggest thing one can do for love. That was very romantic."

"I don't know if he still has feelings for me," Jimmy lamented.

"Oh I beg to differ! He does have feelings," she smiled knowingly. "I've seen the way he looks at you. Barrow has a cold stare but it melts when he sees you. It's rare to see Barrow smile. In fact, I caught him one day, and I feel badly for it, but I will tell you. I was looking for Mrs. Hughes one evening and as I was going downstairs, I saw Barrow in the hallway and he was looking into the servant's hall. You were in there talking to one of the kitchen maids..."

"Oh, yes, Ivy," Jimmy pulled a face.

Rose frowned. "Hush, don't interrupt me. Anyway, you were telling a story and she was laughing. Barrow was leaning against the wall listening to you. He was laughing quietly and then you went outside with her. Barrow went to look out the window to see you and he started to cry. Stupid me said "AW" and he saw me. I was terribly embarrassed but no more than him. He was mortified. I told him that I nearly twisted my ankle and made that noise. I wanted to comfort him but before I knew what was happening, he excused himself and ran up the stairs."

Jimmy stared at Rose. "How long was this?"

Rose raised her shoulders. "I would say about two months ago."

"I can't believe it," he whispered and looked at the trees. "After all this time... After he asked me to be his friend, it made him very happy. But after that, he never made an approach, he never touched me again. Things seemed normal, just the way I wanted it and I never cared what he wanted... I'm so selfish!" Jimmy stood up and stumped the ground. He turned around to face Rose. "I broke his heart again! Two times! One for nearly getting him sacked and arrested and now because me and my stupid mouth had to say 'I can never give you what you want'! Oh bloody hell, I've fucked up, haven't I?"

Rose was still sitting on the bench with her mouth wide open. Jimmy reacted. "I'm so sorry for my language, Lady Rose."

She crossed her arms. "I won't forgive you if you talk to me so formally."

Jimmy sighed and smiled. "I ruined things... haven't I, Rose?"

Rose walked to Jimmy and stood in front of Jimmy. She took his hands. "You haven't ruined anything. Every problem has a solution and this is not even a problem, it's a situation. But we do have to come up with a solution for him not to be so fidgety around you. We want Barrow to warm up to you like the old days. Now, I have several questions."

Jimmy waited. "Alright."

Rose put her hands on her hips "Do you like Barrow?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes."

She smiled in satisfaction. "Do you miss him?"

Jimmy sighed. "Yes," he whispered.

Rose held her breath. "Do you love him?"

Jimmy was taken aback for the question. The past month without Mr. Barrow has been difficult. He remembered the things he did to try and pass the time, like the few several times that he was in his room. The shirt that he took. The fantasies that he had whenever he smelled the shirt and how he would pleasure himself. Listening to Lady Hardwick's words. And now talking with Rose. I had never been clearer, he was absolutely convinced. Jimmy took a deep breath and smiled as he said the words: "I love Thomas Barrow."

Rose shrieked with happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before continuing on the storyline, I wanted to do an interlude. This chapter will be focused on Thomas. It will explain how his life has been since Jimmy agreed to be his friend. Lady Hardwick will make an appearance.

 

_"I can never give you what you want," Jimmy said determined._

 

_"I understand that," Thomas said slowly as he closed his eyes. "I do. And I don't ask for it. But I'd like it if we could be friends."_

_"Right you are, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy said as he rubbed his thighs. "If that's all. I can manage."_

_Thomas' face exploded with happiness. "Thank you, Jimmy. Thank you."_

Thomas lay in bed that night after their conversation. It was the first time he felt this happy in over a year. The ugly situation with Jimmy was finally over. He saw this as a new way to start things between them again. His feelings for Jimmy were still strong, despite of all the things the footman did to him. _Never mind that, put it behind you. He's giving you his friendship. Earn his trust. Don't fuck it up again, this is your last opportunity. Finally, everything is well and I don't feel so alone anymore._ Thomas' eyes filled with tears and he let them fall like he had done every night for the past year, but this time, they were tears of joy.

 

* * *

 

Thomas laughed, "no, no. You're doing it wrong! You need to hold it in for a bit and then breath out."

Jimmy was trying to learn how to smoke and Mr. Barrow was teaching him. They were outside in the courtyard, sitting on the little table there. "I'm bloody trying!" He said as he coughed. "You make it look so easy! How long have you been smoking?"

Mr. Barrow took a drag of his cigarette and silently showed Jimmy what he's been trying to teach him for the past twenty minutes. "Since I was a lad. Fourteen maybe? It helps me to calm down."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and tried one last time. He took a drag and held it in for a while, then he exhaled. "I did it! I didn't choke!"

"Looks like you've mastered the art of smoking, Mr. Kent," Mr. Barrow said with the cigarette in his mouth. _Now I can watch you suck on that cig, I love it... I love you._

 

* * *

 

It had been six months since their agreed friendship. Thomas was doing everything in his power to not show his affection for Jimmy. He knew the consequences if it happened again. Ms. O'Brien left, so things were a little easier. One night, Thomas and Jimmy were sitting in the servant's hall and they were playing cards and drinking tea.

"So I was thinking..." Jimmy began as he shuffled the cards.

"Yes?" Thomas sipped his tea.

"I'm thinking about asking Ivy out, for real this time," Jimmy said as he was dealing the cards. "Maybe go see that Rudolph Valentino film."

Thomas felt ice hit his heart. "Really," he said calmly as possible. "What brought this on?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Oh, you know, she's a pretty girl. She can cook, she's nice. We've been flirting a lot, maybe it's time to take the next step and court her."

"Of course," Thomas forced a smile. "It's the logical thing to do."

"Ah, there she is! Hang on a moment, Mr. Barrow, I'll be right back." Jimmy didn't wait for Thomas to reply, he stood up and went into the kitchen. Thomas stood up after Jimmy had left and stood behind the wall. He couldn't see them.

"Ivy."

"Jimmy, hello! I thought you would be up for the night."

"Ah no, I'm playing cards with Mr. Barrow."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Mr. Barrow."

"We're good mates."

Thomas couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Well, Ivy, I would like to know if you would accompany me to see the new Valentino film."

Thomas heard her gasp. "I'd be delighted!"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Yes, that's lovely. Wouldn't Mr. Barrow be upset if you didn't play cards with him?"

Jimmy snorted. "I'd rather spend my time with you than the likes of him!"

Thomas looked down at his hands and shook his head. _I see how it is. It seems you're forced to spend time with me. Your time is being wasted._ He turned around and walked out of the servant's hall and climbed the stairs to his room. Tears were falling down his face as he tried not to sob. Once in the safe heaven of his room, the sobs came out, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces for the thousandth time. Unfortunately for Thomas, he didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Jimmy! You said he was your friend!" Ivy accused.

"He is! Oh, bugger, it just came out wrong. Mr. Barrow is a dear friend. He will understand."

After saying their goodbyes for the evening, Jimmy went back to the servant's hall with a bit smile.

"Mr. Ba-," he stopped as he saw the hall empty. _That's odd, he's gone and I asked him to wait. Did I do something?_

Jimmy cleared the table and went to bed.

Thomas was on his bed looking at the ceiling, his eyes were puffy, the tear tracks on his face were dry and his pillow damp. Sleep never came to him, all the under-butler could think were those words that hurt him deeply. If Jimmy didn't care for him, Thomas would simply stay out of his way like he did during that painful year. _Yes, that's what I'll do... stay out of his way._

The next morning in the servants' hall, Thomas had a quick breakfast and left the moment he saw Jimmy. The footman could see the hurt in his friend's eyes but he still didn't understand what was wrong. He walked out to the courtyard and saw Mr. Barrow standing at the corner looking into the property.

"Mr. Barrow?" Asked Jimmy hesitantly.

Thomas cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can do for you, James?"

Jimmy winced. Mr. Barrow had called him by his full name, he rarely did that. "You could tell me what is bothering you," he tried lightly.

Thomas shook his head. "You can go inside, I don't want to waste your time with the likes of me," he said coldly.

Jimmy frowned. "What in the world? Oh," it hit him hard. "You heard me say that," he said softly.

"I did," Mr. Barrow turned around with an angry face. "You were never forced to become my friend, you know. Did you do it to hurt me more? That is just too cruel, Jimmy."

Jimmy took one step back and raised his hands. "You got that all wrong, Mr. Barrow! Did you hear Ivy scold me for that and how I apologized and said that you're a dear friend?"

Thomas froze and blinked several times. "What?"

"You can go ask Ivy if you like, that girl doesn't know how to lie!"

_That's true, she can't lie to save her life._ "Oh my... I'm sorry, Jimmy," Mr. Barrow whispered as he closed his eyes. "I thought you didn't want my company."

"It's alright," Jimmy said as he took one step forward and put his hand on Mr. Barrow's shoulder. Thomas gasped. It was the first time they touched since Thomas pushed Jimmy away before the beating. "It was a misunderstanding. I'm just sorry you were upset and I mean what I told Ivy, you're a dear friend of mine." Jimmy smiled.

Thomas smiled back. _I think I've fallen in love again._

 

* * *

 

Thomas was on the boat on its way to New York. He was on the third class deck, leaning on the rail looking at the ocean. The sun was setting and the colors of the sky were orange and pink, a sight to remember. _If only you were here with me to share this._ Unknown to Thomas, Lord Grantham was watching him closely.

That same evening, Thomas was dressing Robert for dinner.

"Barrow, can I ask you a personal question?"

Thomas was standing behind the Earl as he dusted his suit. "Yes, milord."

Robert Crawley turned around to face Thomas. "Are you happy?"

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well," Robert cleared his throat. "I don't mean to pry and stop me if I offend you but I've been watching you lately and you seem sad. I do have an understanding that you and James are friends, is that right?"

Thomas nodded. "We are friends, Sir. We came to an agreement and we put our troubles behind us."

Robert smiled. "I'm pleased to hear that, Barrow. And since you two are friends, you're not interested in finding yourself a companion?"

Thomas was completely taken aback. _This is WAY too personal!_

Seeing his expression, Robert shook his head. "Forgive me, Thomas. I thought since, you are safe in our home, let me tell you that firstly, that you would find a companion of the sort."

Thomas looked at the floor. "I'm not interested in anyone's company but Jimm-" he cut himself short. _Oh, fuck._

"I see," Lord Grantham said. "I suppose young James only wants to be your friend. I'm so sorry, Thomas."

Thomas forced a smile. "It's quite alright, milord. As long as I have him as a friend, I'm happy."

 

* * *

 

Lady Emma Hardwick had given Thomas a suit for the evening to go to that club that she was talking about during dinner. She gasped when she saw Thomas walk out of the bathroom. "Thomas, darling. You were born to wear that suit!"

He smiled as he dusted himself off. The evening suit fitted perfectly. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't believe he was in the Countess's bedroom trying on a suit and being addressed so informally. _Only in America._ "You know, Rudolph Valentino is no match to you. You are exquisite!"

"Thank you, milady." Thomas had never received this kind of praise from anyone in his entire life, not even from his parents. The attention Lady Hardwick was giving him was simply ridiculous. "This is highly inappropriate, your ladyship. I'm a working class lad, I don't belong in them clubs and fancy places."

Lady Hardwick giggled. "Not in New York, Thomas. "This is the New World! The division of classes is dying and before you know it, everyone will be equals! England is stuck in the past. And you're in New York and you will come to this club with us and you will dance will me... You do know how to dance, right?"

Thomas smirked. "It's one of my greatest talents."

 

* * *

 

Thomas Barrow and Emma Hardwick were dancing across the dance hall of a prestigious dancing club in New York City, The Golden Swan, and all eyes were on them as they stole the dance floor. The jazz music flew all over the place and people cheered when they saw the dancing couple do something good. Then Emma Hardwick showed Thomas the newer dances that required more body contact and less "crazy dancing" like she said. "It's a slow waltz dancing, the one that will make two people fall desperately in love."

Thomas smiled nervously. _If only she knew... I won't disappoint her._

 

* * *

 

Thomas laid in the small bed after that outing. He had to admit that he didn't remember when was the last time he had this fun. _Probably when I was a child._ He chuckled at the memory of him dancing with this beautiful woman who clearly became interested in him. _I have eyes only for one, my sweet Jimmy. Oh, how I miss him!_ He closed his eyes and immediately saw Jimmy looking at Thomas, smiling at him, eyes sparkling at him.

He wasn't sure when him and Lord Grantham would return to England, but Thomas didn't want to miss up the opportunity to get a couple of presents for him a few days ago.

_"These music sheets will make any piano player scream with delight," the clerk told Thomas. "These are the popular ones here_. _"_

_"Right," Thomas said as he studied them carefully for the last time. "I'll take those three then."_

_The clerk raised his eyebrows. "Gee, mister! You are gonna make someone happy for sure!"_

_Thomas nodded and smiled, "that's the idea, isn't it?"_

He looked at the envelope sitting one the dresser. It was probably the most valuable thing Thomas had right now. He, in a way, regretted telling Jimmy that he wanted to find him courting a girl from the village. The part of Jimmy being happy and healthy, yes, but the courting not so much. It had been five weeks since he left England. He was used to seeing the beautiful footman everyday, this was torture. Thomas turned on his side and every night for the past five weeks, never failed to say "Good night, Jimmy, my love. Sweet dreams, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... for obvious reasons, this fic is now is M lol  
> Rose encourages Jimmy to try something to make Thomas fall for him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to the lovely abbys-jam-juggler. She supported me through some doubts about the story and convinced me to write it differently. So thank you, Abby!

_I love Thomas Barrow! I love Thomas Barrow! Does he love me still? Rose says she thinks he still does. She said she saw him when I left with what's-her-face out in the yard! What am I going to do? When is he coming? I want to see him! I want to tell him! Jimmy, calm the fuck down!_ The young footman closed the door to his room and leaned against it. "What are these sensations I'm feeling?" He whispered into the darkness. "They say when you're in love, you feel butterflies in your stomach, I thought that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Yet, here I am feeling those butterflies! I feel like running!"

Jimmy turned on the little lamp on his nightstand and changed into his night clothes. He undid his bed and sat on it. On the pillow, was Thomas' shirt, he took it and smelled it, but now it smelled like Jimmy. _His scent is gone. No good. I need a new one._

He turned off the lamp and opened the door very quietly. He tiptoed to Thomas' room and opened the door. Once he was inside in the safe haven of Thomas Barrow, he turned on his lamp and looked around with a smile. There was a small table next to the dresser that Jimmy didn't notice the last time he was there. On that table, there was an ashtray, some cards and a picture of a boy. His face was serious, he stood straight in some kind of school uniform, his black hair falling on his forehead. Jimmy frowned and looked at the picture. He took it out of the frame and turned it around. _Thomas Barrow. August 1894._ Jimmy grinned and looked at the picture again, He sat on Thomas' bed. "Well, look at you, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy told the picture lovingly. "Even as a kid, you stood so proud. You were a lovely boy. I wish I would have known you as kids. You became a beautiful man. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I am going to make you very happy." He kissed the picture as a sign of his newly made vow.

He put the picture back. Jimmy was overwhelmed and tired. He lay down on Thomas' bed and smelled the pillow. _I never knew I would come to love your scent so much. I crave it madly._ Jimmy turned off the lamp and laid quietly. He slowly ran his hands on his chest. He imagined Thomas' long and elegant fingers touching his chest. Jimmy sighed deeply. His fingers started to tease his clothed nipples, giving a tingling sensation to his now rising cock. Jimmy gasped quietly. He undid the buttons of his night shirt and pulled it open. The tips of his fingers rubbed his nipples again, making them hard. Licking both fingers, he did it again. Jimmy moaned. He imagined Thomas looking at him with hungry eyes could see those porcelain hands touching him. Jimmy's right hand moved down to his stomach and caressed it. Then his hand moved further down over his pants and found his now hard cock. Jimmy squeezed the clothed tip earning him a gasp. In his mind, Thomas had bitten his clothed cock and looked at Jimmy with a smug grin. Jimmy couldn't take it anymore and pulled his pants off.

Raising his knees, the footman licked his hand and stroke his own cock lightly. His left hand took hold of his balls and squeezed. Jimmy threw his back on the pillow and grunted. He licked his left forefinger and began to rub his entrance. Jimmy had done this a few times before and found it to be very pleasurable. He kept on rubbing his entrance faster as he stroke himself harder. Soon, Jimmy planted his heels on the bed and started to move his hips , matching his strokes. "Aah, Thomas," he moaned as he came on his chest and arms... and possibly Thomas' bed.

Jimmy calmed himself down and smiled. _One day, I'm going to touch you like this and you will do it to me too._ Jimmy turned his head and smelled the pillow and opened his eyes in shock. He touched himself in Thomas' bed! _Mr. Barrow is going to think I'm a pervert!_

 

* * *

 

The next day, during afternoon tea in the drawing room, Jimmy could feel Lady Rose looking at him. He turned around and she smiled at him. "Cousin Cora," she asked innocently. "I would like to move a piece of furniture in my room and I was wondering if I could take James with me for a moment."

Jimmy raised his hands and suddenly became nervous. _Uh oh, she's planning something._

Cora smiled. "I don't see why not, do you mind, James?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Not at all, your ladyship. I'm glad to help."

Rose stood up, "great! Let's go, James!"

Jimmy and Rose left the room and went upstairs to her room. She closed the door. "So? How are you?"

The footman chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Jimmy. You love Barrow! You realized it, thanks to me!"

Jimmy winced. "Can we refer to him as Thomas?"

"Why yes!" Thomas it is!" Rose giggled. "Oh, this is such a romantic story! But now the fun comes!"

"You are starting to make me nervous, I knew you were planning something!"

"Jimmy, you now have to win Thomas."

"I just want to tell him when he comes back," Jimmy said as he paced the room.

Rose smiled and shook her head. "You will not do that. You are going to make him fall for you and I know exactly how you are going to do that."

_Uh oh._

Rose giggled at Jimmy's terrified expression. "Remember how Lady Hardwick was talking about Thomas dancing and everything?"

Jimmy smiled. "I will never forget that."

"Well," Rose sang as she stood in front of Jimmy. "You are going to ask Thomas to give you dancing lessons!" She bounced like a rabbit, all excited.

Jimmy just stared at her. "Dancing lessons? He knows I know how to dance, Rose. This is too strange."

"Ah," Rose said as she pointed a finger. "But you don't know the dancing that he learned from Lady Hardwick, especially being a new sensation in New York. So that means, we don't know the steps to that!"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and smiled. "That's true. It will be very strange, Rose. He'll think I'm mad or something."

"No, he won't. Tell him you want to learn new moves to try to get a girl that you spotted in the village."

Then Jimmy remembered what Thomas had said before he left. _I want to find you happy and healthy and courting a girl from the village_.

"Rose," Jimmy said. "You are a genius."

Rose screamed him delight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy gets an unexpected surprise.

It had been six weeks since Mr. Barrow left (not that he was counting) and one week since he told Rose about his feelings for the under-butler. At first, he felt a little nervous about telling the charming young woman his secret realization but as the days had gone by, Rose had become the loyal friend that Jimmy has been waiting for. The best part? They would never be romantically involved so no uncomfortable situations.

Jimmy kept thinking about Rose's bold idea about Thomas giving the footman dancing lessons. It thrilled him but made him very nervous. He had several theories of what Thomas would think of them. The first one, Thomas would probably think that Jimmy was strange and crazy and that there was no way in hell he would teach Jimmy how to dance because of them standing too close to each other and Thomas thinking that Jimmy might explode and then the fear of the police being called or getting sacked. After all, Thomas had kept a respectful distance from him and their friendship had been careful and growing.

The second theory was that Thomas would say no right away because he had no interest in Jimmy and that the entire time that Thomas was in love with Jimmy was a complete waste of time and that Thomas would be moving back to America permanently because a rich and handsome man had offered him a job that the handsome under-butler could simply not refuse (or resist) and in the end break Jimmy's heart and everything would simply go to shit. So he hated this theory, but it was still a possibility.

The third theory was Jimmy's favorite. Thomas would say yes to the offer but in exchange to give Thomas a chance at love with Jimmy in which Jimmy would definitely say yes and the dancing lessons would never have to happen and they would end up kissing, caressing each other's bodies and making love on the rug by the main entrance with the fireplace going on and the fire would bring out a glow to their naked and sweaty bodies and they would both be crying out each other's names and... Jimmy had to shake his head. _That third theory is a little exaggerated, but it's a possibility, well, except for us making love by the rug with the fireplace at its finest performance and Thomas' golden body glowing with the heat... Bloody hell, I'm hard again._

 

* * *

 

Jimmy had been sleeping in Thomas' room for a week. He wore Thomas' undershirts, his spare pajamas, he tried his trousers but they were a little big. Every night he had pleasured himself on Thomas' bed. One of those nights he thrust his hips against his hand so hard and so fast that the little bed started to creak and thought he was going to break it. _The last thing Thomas needs is a broken bed and how the hell am I going to explain it?_

One evening, Jimmy was sitting in the servant's hall lost in thought. The family decided to go to the Dowager Countess' house for dinner so pretty much the staff had the night off. The young blonde looked at the rocking chair by the fire and smiled. _If you were here, you'd be sitting on that rocking chair telling me stories and I would be laughing at your tales because they're wonderful. You'd be smoking and maybe have the paper on your lap and y..._

"Ah, James, there you are," Mrs. Hughes said as she sat in front of him in the servant's hall. Jimmy jumped and gasped, he put his hand on his chest. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes, I didn't see you," Jimmy said as he tried to calm himself down.

'And you didn't hear me," she said gently. "I've called your name three times."

"Oh," Jimmy felt himself blush. "I suppose I wasn't paying attention."

The older woman nodded. "Can you come into my office, I'd like a word with you."

"Am I in trouble?" Jimmy asked nervously as he stood up. "I haven't done nothing wrong."

"Just come along, James. You are in no trouble."

Jimmy followed Mrs. Hughes quietly into her office. She gestured for him to sit down. She closed the door and offered some sherry in which the footman was grateful so that he could calm his nerves down. _What have I done that I didn't notice that it was wrong? Am I getting sacked?_

"James, really, calm yourself down," she said as she said down. "I just want to make a few observations."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows. "I'm not getting sacked?"

Mrs. Hughes chuckled and shook her head. "No. But I do have to tell you something and I am certain that you'd want this matter private, that is why I wanted to talk to you."

The young blonde frowned. "I don't understand."

Mrs. Hughes sighed. "I will just go straight to the point then. I saw you walking out of Mr. Barrow's room this morning."

Jimmy's whole body froze. His heart stopped beating. He thought he was going to faint. _Oh fuck! Oh fuckety fuckety fuck fuck fuck! Shit! Piss! Bollocks! Son of a b..._

"James?"

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Uhm, I, um, uh, ah," he hissed.

Elsie Hughes smiled at the confused and flustered footman. "James, calm down. I'm not going to report you or anything. You miss our good old Mr. Barrow. I have known for a while, I just wasn't sure until I saw you this morning, then I received my answer that you truly miss Mr. Barrow."

Jimmy wiped his brow and took a deep breath. "Oh, Mrs. Hughes, I..." he said shakily.

She inquired gently, "you like Thomas, James?"

Jimmy closed his eyes and tears were coming down his face. He nodded. "I do. I'm still coming to terms with these feelings. I know it's wrong, and-"

"Now wait just a moment," Mrs. Hughes interrupted. "There is nothing wrong to have feelings of this sort."

Jimmy cleaned his face with his handkerchief. "There isn't?"

She shook her head. "No, I just don't say anything about it because it would give Mr. Carson a heart attack. But his lordship doesn't think so either and we've kept on Thomas because we are fond of him... despite his nonsense and such but deep down, he's a good lad and I've seen that you've noticed this too."

Jimmy chuckled and cleaned his nose.

"I will say this," Mrs. Hughes warned. "Don't spend the night in Mr. Barrow's room anymore. I'm afraid that Mr. Carson could find out and you'd get in big trouble."

Jimmy nodded, "I promised I will be more careful."

"Alright," she said as they stood up. "I hope you and Thomas settle this matter."

"I hope so too," jimmy smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

Jimmy climbed the stairs to go to his own room this time. He was amazed on how understanding people can really be. Not everybody condemns love between two men, at leant not Lady Rose, Mrs. Hughes and apparently his Lordship. He felt that him and Thomas would be able to have a relationship in the house, carefully of course, but some people wouldn't mind. _And that is just fine by me._  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy gets another surprise.

"Come on, Jimmy!" Called a laughing Rose one night in the gardens of the huge estate.

"I feel like we're doing something illegal and we're going to get arrested," grumbled Jimmy as he followed the happy girl. Since their friendship began, Rose decided they should sneak out of the house at night at least two times a week so that they can talk properly

"Oh, will you stop being so grumpy? This is not illegal," laughed Rose. "If we get caught, I will say that I wanted you to escort and keep me company on my nightly walks."

"You don't have nightly walks," Jimmy said as he caught up to her. "Her Ladyship and Carson are going to find out. Carson's going to kill me and have me for breakfast, I know he'd love that!"

Rose stared at Jimmy. "My, you can be so dramatic... and morbid! Don't worry, I'll charm myself to Carson and Cousin Cora will believe anything I say."

Both walked far away enough to reach the pillars. "Ah, here we are!" Rose said as she spin with her arms extended. "Away from any eavesdropper!"

"Eavesdropper? Are we having a secret meeting that I'm not aware about?"

Rose laughed and sat on one of the steps. "We need to talk about our little plan for you to seduce Thomas!"

Jimmy sat next to her. "Seduce Thomas? And since when this has become our little plan? You're the one that's coming up with these crazy ideas! Wouldn't it be easy if I just tell him how I feel?"

Rose hit Jimmy on the arm playfully. "No! I want to have some fun!"

Jimmy frowned. "Great, I didn't know I had to amuse you."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that," she sighed. "I've always loved the idea of matchmaking. I've done it before and all three times have been successful. This is my first time matchmaking two men, it's bound for the history books!"

"History books," chuckled Jimmy. "I still don't understand why you're doing this."

Rose got up and stood in front of Jimmy. "I see two very different people in you and Thomas."

"Obviously," snorted Jimmy.

Rose gave a dirty look at Jimmy as she placed her hands on her hips. "Will you be quiet? I'm trying to make a point here!"

Jimmy smiled at her silliness. "Please, do go on."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," she cleared her throat. "Two different people. You are outgoing, sweet and charming." Jimmy smiled. "And then, there's Thomas... I've spoken to him just a few times and he's nice to me. He doesn't give me that false smile that he gives some of the others, like Mary. I even made him laugh one time. He apologized for it, but I saw something in him that not many people have seen and I'm sure you've seen it... his smile is beautiful, so is his laughter. Now that I know his history, no wonder he's the way he is because he has gone through so much and I want to help him."

Jimmy was touched by this. "Rose... You are so different from everybody else! You surprise me," he said in awe.

Rose smirked. "Isn't that the truth, Mr. Kent? Now let's plan!"

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

After sleeping in his own room for the first time in a week, Jimmy had trouble finding sleep. He had grown accustomed to Thomas' surroundings and his soft bed. Jimmy fantasized about him and Thomas sleeping in his bed after passionate sessions of lovemaking (he liked to phrase it like that) and them promising each other's love and other romantic things. _Yes, I am soppy, so kill me. And I do think Thomas is soppy too. Like Rose says, everyone is romantic at heart._

The next morning had everyone in the house moving like crazy. There was a charity event that Lady Grantham planned and the people in the village were invited to be part of the festivities. There were lots of games going on and people were having a good time.

Jimmy tried to participate in one of the games but he was called a shrimp. Mr. Moseley laughed and ended up impressing Miss Baxter. He them walk arm in arm. _Well, that's nice for good old Moseley to find himself a lady friend._

His thoughts were interrupted by people clapping and cheering. The ladies of the house ran towards the entrance. Before he knew what was happening, Rose pulled him aside.

"They're back!" She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes wide and a big smile on her face.

Jimmy had no idea what she was talking about. "Who?"

Rose slapped his arm. "Cousin Robert and Thomas! Jimmy, Thomas is here!" 

A few seconds passed before Jimmy could register that Thomas had come back. _He's back. Thomas is back! Oh my God, THOMAS IS BACK!"_

Jimmy gasped. "Thomas is back?!"

Rose laughed, "yes!"

Jimmy pulled his hair. "OhmyGod,he'sback! Idon'tknowwhatI'mgoingtosaytohim!"

Rose frowned and shook his shoulder. "Calm down! You're talking too fast! Breathe, Jimmy! Just be normal."

Jimmy began to breathe heavy. "Idon'tknowhowtobreathenormal!"

"Stop talking so fast! Just be yourself like you used to."

Jimmy closed his eyes and shook his head frantically. "Ican't!" Took a deep breath. "I don't think I can be normal around him. My feelings for him are too strong." He began to breathe deeply. "He's going to think I'm mad."

Rose turned his around and pushed him gently towards the house. "You are going to be fine. Pretend you don't love him and go do your job!"

Jimmy trotted to the house. He could see the car that was carrying Lord Grantham and Thomas. It stopped at the entrance of the house. All the ladies went to greet Lord Grantham as Thomas got out of the car. Robert Crawley looked at Thomas and gave him a small smile and a bow with his head, Thomas did the same.

Jimmy and Mr. Moseley stood next to the car and approached Thomas. Jimmy stopped breathing.  _Look at him! He is so handsome! Dashing like Lady Hardwick said!_

"So, how was it?" Asked Mr. Moseley curiously.

Jimmy tried to put his "whatever" face, but inside he felt goose bumps.  _I WAS GOING TO TALK TO HIM! SHUT UP, YOU BALDING THING!_

Thomas was taking suitcases out of the car. "It was very modern and interesting. How's everything been?"

_Come on, you can talk to him._ "Not very modern and interesting."

Thomas laughed. Lady Grantham called out for Mr. Moseley as Jimmy and Thomas were left alone. Thomas stopped what he was doing. "Jimmy? How are you?"

Jimmy put the suitcases down and looked up at Thomas. "I'm fine. How are you?" _I could just look at your eyes all day._

Thomas gave Jimmy one of his real smiles and Jimmy smiled back. "I'm well, thank you."

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Did you have a good time in New York, Mr. Barrow?"

Thomas chuckled. "I have a lot of stories to tell you. If you'd like to hear them, maybe tonight after everything is done for the day?"

Jimmy could have sworn Thomas sounded hopeful. "Of course, That'd be lo-"

"Ah, Mr. Barrow," interrupted Mr. Carson as he came to stand by Thomas. _WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I WAS HAVING A MOMENT WITH HIM!_ "Lord Grantham has requested for you to go and rest. You will not be needed for tonight, he said you did a lot for him in this trip and that you deserve the day off."

Thomas looked taken aback. "Well, thank you, Mr. Carson."

Mr. Carson nodded and cleared his throat. "James can take care of things from here on." He turned around and left.

"Oh, Jimmy... I'm sorry," Thomas said shyly.

Jimmy smiled and shook his head. "You go rest, Mr. Barrow. I'll take care of things for you. We can talk later if you're up for it."

"Thank you, Jimmy," Thomas smiled, turned around and went inside the house. Jimmy just looked at him the entire time. He sighed. _You're welcome, my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. To the guests that left all the kudos, I wish I knew who you were so that I can thank you properly!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Thomas have a moment.

As Jimmy was unpacking Lord Grantham's things, Rose sneaked in and closed the door.

"Well?!" She asked excitedly, "how do you feel?!"

Jimmy sighed as he closed one of the valises. "Thrilled, excited, content and disappointed."

Rose frowned. "Why? Isn't this what you wanted? He's here you know."

_She's not thinking clearly._ Jimmy shook his head as he put the valise inside one of the wardrobes and closed it. "Not like this," he said. "I wish I could be with him right now, instead, I'm working and he was sent to rest. I do want him to rest but I want to see him, it's been so long. I felt like an idiot with him when I saw him, I didn't know what say or how to behave, I forgot how I used to do it before I realized my feelings for him."

Rose chuckled, "hmh, you two looked adorable looking at each other and being shy."

Jimmy gasped. "I can't believe you saw us! On the other hand, I'm not surprised that you did. Suddenly, my affairs have become yours, but don't worry, I know you're trying to help." The last part was said when Jimmy saw Rose look guilty. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do or Carson will chew my ass."

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas unpacked his own valise. With his clothes on the bed, he went to the wardrobe to put his valise away. As he did this, there were many thoughts running in his head, especially Jimmy.

A little over a week ago, Thomas was dressing Lord Grantham for the day and said, "Thomas?"

"Yes, my lord?" He said as he buttoned the cufflinks.

"I think we are done here with New York, don't you think?"

"Quite so, sir," Thomas chuckled. "That means we'll go back to England?"

Robert Crawley nodded. "How about I make arrangements for us to leave tomorrow in the morning?"

_I can go back and see Jimmy!_ "That sounds good, my lord." Thomas sighed. _I told him I wanted him courting a girl from the village... what if he did? What am I supposed to do?_

Lord Grantham stared at the now valet lost in thought. "Thomas?"

He blinked several times. “I’m sorry sir; I got distracted for a moment. We can leave whenever you please. I miss… I miss Downton.”

“So do I,” replied Lord Grantham. In reality, he knew what Thomas had meant about missing “Downton”, he knew Thomas missed Jimmy Kent.

Three days had gone by and both of them were on their way to England. Thomas was on the second class deck. Lord Grantham, again, had purchased a second class ticket for Thomas and this time he insisted for the under-butler to enjoy himself, “as a thank you for coming with me in such short notice, I truly value how loyal you’ve been to us.”

He was actually glad that he had some time to himself. The late afternoon skies were filled with beautiful shades of orange. The cool sea breeze hitting his face as he closed his eyes. He saw Jimmy’s face smiling at him at one of his many stories. _I told him all those stories to get him interested in me, or so I believe._

Thomas was happy to be going back home. _I rather have my life in England._ But he was also worried about Jimmy. _What if he found himself a girl? I’ve been gone for over a month, which gives him plenty of time to look for a girl… What if he’s already engaged and handed in his notice? What if we get back and he’s already gone? I don’t think I can cope with that…_

These thoughts hunted Thomas for the next few days when they were finally pulling into the Downton estate and were very close to the house. Thomas felt nervous.

He tried to keep himself composed when he saw Jimmy. His heart nearly exploded with relief when he saw his beloved footman and how Jimmy’s comment of things not being modern and interesting convinced Thomas that the young man didn’t have a girl. Unfortunately for them, their little reunion was interrupted by Carson… like always.

Now he was in his room and felt calm for the first time in days. He did admit to himself that he did have some fun in New York, especially when he went with all the society people to that dancing club and how he and Lady Hardwick stole the show by dancing. There were even some whispers of thinking that Thomas was Emma Hardwick’s younger lover. _If only they knew._

In his other valise, Thomas carefully pulled out the brown envelope that had the music sheets that he bought for Jimmy. He did tell the truth to the store clerk that these “music sheets were a special gift to his love” and that had the clerk smiling. He also took out a couple of records of bands that were popular at the moment in New York, he didn’t care for their names, all Thomas cared was to make Jimmy happy. _I’ll give these to him tonight._

* * *

 

 

When Thomas went down to the servant’s hall for dinner, he was bombarded with curious questions about their trip and he tried his best to answer them all until Mrs. Hughes said, “stop pestering poor Mr. Barrow and let’s have our meal.”

Jimmy sat across from Thomas and smiled at him. _I’m so happy he’s here! But I must do what Rose said: don’t stare, sit across from him and don’t be too obvious! This is going to be so difficult!_

Thomas couldn’t help but grin at Jimmy. _I’m so happy he’s still here! That means no girl; no engagement and notices were ever handed in! But he can still have an interest in a girl so I need to act normal. Why am I hopeful? We agreed to only be friends._

“On behalf from all of us, we welcome you back, Mr. Barrow,” Mrs. Hughes said with a gentle smile. There were a few claps and agreements and everyone stood up to leave for the night. Only Thomas and Jimmy were the only ones still there.

Thomas stood up and faced the fireplace and saw the rocking chair. “Ah, there’s that rocking chair that I really like,” he murmured as he sat down and rocked himself for a few seconds.

Jimmy couldn’t help but stare. Mr. Barrow had his eyes closed as he rocked himself. _He is so beautiful, so beautiful… I can’t help but feel regret on the way that I treated him a few years ago, I could have ruined his life!_

Thomas opened his eyes and saw Jimmy’s sadness and became worried “Jimmy? Are you alright?”

Jimmy shut his eyes as he shook his head and took a deep breath. “No, Mr. Barrow, I’m not alright. There is something that I need to tell you.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows and held his breath. He began to feel nervous. “Please do tell, I’m worried about you.”

Jimmy sighed heavily. “Mr. Barrow,” he began. “We have been good friends for the past three years. Even though you are my superior, I see you as a really good friend, possibly my only good friend.” The footman stood up as he paced the room. “All this time that you have been gone, I’ve thought a lot about our friendship and such.”

Thomas was really starting to get nervous. _What is he getting at?_ “Jimmy, I don’t understand.”

Jimmy sat at a chair in front of Thomas and noticed how the young man had tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry for almost ruining your life,” he choked. “I nearly ruined you! I nearly got you sacked, I nearly got you arrested, I made nasty remarks at you and kept on making fun at you. I’m so, so sorry for all these things! And when you got beaten… I never apologized to you. Thomas, I am so sorry!” This time, Jimmy let the tears flow free.

Thomas was completely surprised. In truth, he never expected Jimmy to ever apologize; it was the sign of their new friendship that made Thomas happy. “Oh Jimmy,” he cooed. “It is over and done with, don’t worry about it.” He wanted to reach out and hold him but he didn’t want to abuse Jimmy being vulnerable at that moment.

“But here’s the thing,” Jimmy sniffed as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. “I do want to apologize to you, or it will consume me.”

_Fuck restrictions, he needs comfort._ Thomas stood up from the rocking chair, turned a chair around to face Jimmy and sat down. “Well, in that case… I do accept your apology,” he said gently with a smile.

Jimmy’s eyes went wide. “You do? That is such a relief, Mr. Barrow!”

Thomas chuckled, “hmh, of course.” He placed his hand on Jimmy’s forearm and patted it. Jimmy couldn’t help but gasp quietly. _He’s touching me…_ He returned the gesture by placing his hand on top of Thomas’ and gave it a squeeze. _I love you…_ They stared at each other for a few moments until Thomas cleared his throat and broke the spell. “I brought you some things from New York,” he said as he stood up.

Jimmy cleared his throat too. “Oh? You didn’t have to.” Jimmy said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I wanted to, come on,” he called as he was leaving the servant’s hall. “Let’s go to my room so that I can give them to you.” He turned around and left, Jimmy walked right behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gives Jimmy his present and Carson makes an announcement.

Thomas opened the door to his bedroom and gestured Jimmy to come in.  The footman noticed how the under-butler was still unpacking; the well-used valise was on the foot of the bed, along with some shoes. The wardrobe still had some clothes on it and he noticed a mysterious green packet on it.

“Please,” Thomas gestured to the chair, “have a seat.”

Jimmy sat down and took a deep breath. For a moment, he felt profoundly embarrassed of the things that he did on Thomas’ bed. He looked at it and felt himself burn; for seven straight nights, Jimmy pleasured himself on Thomas’ bed by smelling his shirts and even used the shirts on himself. Before he knew it, Thomas spoke.

“Hm, that’s odd,” he said. “I thought I had ten of these.”

Jimmy turned to look at Thomas standing by the wardrobe, the second drawer was open. _That’s where he keeps his… Oh fuck! The shirts! I have two! I forgot to put them back!_ Jimmy was completely horrified and mortified. He chuckled. “Did you leave them in New York, perhaps?” He tried to keep himself composed but he knew he sounded nervous _He’s going to find out I had something to do with it!_

“You know,” Thomas carefully said. “I think I did. Now that you mention it, we did leave in a hurry. I had to get my things together as well as Lord Grantham’s. Oh well… two less shirts won’t hurt me, won’t it?”

Jimmy grinned at Thomas who returned the contagious smile. “I suppose not,” he let out a shaky laugh. _That was bloody close!_

Thomas took the green packet and sat on the bed. “So, as I said before,” he looked at Jimmy shyly. “I brought you some things that I thought you might like.” Thomas handed the Jimmy the bag. The blonde smiled brightly and looked into the bag and gasped. He took out several music sheets and eyed them carefully in wonder. “According to the store clerk,” explained Thomas. “These are the notes of the songs that are currently popular in New York. I’m not at all familiar with them, but the clerk was convinced so I got the ones that he recommended.” The under-butler shifted uncomfortably on the bed. _Have I gone too far?_

“Mr. Barrow,” Jimmy finally spoke hoarsely. “These are… wonderful. You- you shouldn’t have.”

“You’re my only friend, Jimmy and I wanted to. You love music and I enjoy to hear you play because it makes you happy and that, well,” he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “That makes me happy.”

Jimmy felt an urge to throw himself into Thomas’ arms and kiss him senselessly and it was very difficult to restrain these feelings. But he was determined to show gratitude in a friendly way. “I am so happy to have a friend like you,” he murmured as he stood up and sat next to the under-butler on the bed. “Your friendship is the most cherished thing in the world.” _And I love you so…_

“Ah, I, um,” stammered Thomas. “I’m glad you liked your presents.” All of a sudden, he felt very nervous to be this close to Jimmy. _I can’t touch him, I won’t touch him._ “I also cherish your friendship, it’s so valuable.” Thomas couldn’t help it and lost himself in Jimmy’s eyes.

Jimmy was also lost in Thomas’ eyes. _I’ve never noticed their color, they’re so beautiful, and it’s like I can see who he really is… A kind and gentle man and I believe I have fallen in love all over again._

The knock on the door broke the spell. Both men stood up and moved away from each other. Thomas cleared his throat. “Who is it?”

The muffled voice came. “It’s me, Moseley, I just wanted to welcome you back and bid you a good night.”

Thomas frowned. “Thank you, Mr. Moseley; it’s nice to be back and good night to you too.” He looked at Jimmy who was looking at the music sheets. Then the footsteps disappeared along with a door closing.

“I should be going too,” the footman said softly. “Thank you for these again.”

Thomas smiled, “you’re welcome.”

“Good night, Mr. Barrow,” Jimmy said as he opened the door.

“Good night, Jimmy.”

The door closed and Thomas was alone again, but this time, he didn’t feel that lonely now that Jimmy appreciated him. The world didn’t seem so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days, everything went back to normal at the Abbey. Thomas and Jimmy fell back to their usual routines but whenever they would see each other on the hallway or the kitchen or anywhere in the house, they would smile warmly at each other.

Jimmy tried his hardest to not seem too obvious whenever he would see Thomas. Every time the under-butler came into view, Jimmy could feel his stomach do backflips and he always held his breath. _This is so bloody hard!_

It was lunchtime and everyone was eating in the servant’s hall. Mr. Carson came in and everyone stood up. “There is a guest coming tonight for dinner. I’m sure you all remember Lady Hardwick.” Thomas head shot up and his eyes widened, Jimmy did the same. “She regarded you very fondly, Mr. Barrow,” the butler murmured.

“Did she now?” He tried his best to sound cold. _“Oh dear God, what did she say?!_

Mr. Carson nodded. “Yes, she did mention that you were a remarkable dancer.”

Some of the younger maids giggled and Jimmy shot them a dirty look. The older man cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I expect things to go smoothly tonight. Please carry on,” he said as he sat down.

Jimmy looked at Thomas who still looked stunned. The footman never forgot that fateful night when the mischievous countess spoke about her dancing with the former valet. The night that he realized he was in love with Thomas Barrow.

 

* * *

 

“Jimmy!” Whispered Rose as the blonde walked by the hallways as he was winding the clocks. He looked around and went to Rose. She ushered him inside. “Emma Hardwick is coming tonight,” she whispered once the door was closed.

“Yes,” he whispered back. “Carson told us.”

“What did Thomas do?”

“He was pale as a ghost when Carson said mentioned that she had danced with Thomas.”

Rose gasped. “Oh my goodness! This is going to be interesting!”

Jimmy smiled and shook his head. “I have to get back to work before they find out I’m missing.”

Rose giggled as she opened the door and shooed Jimmy away, no one noticed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Hardwick is back to stir things up at Downton Abbey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! Thank you again for reading and leaving the feedback, it means a lot!

Thomas walked into the servant’s hall where Jimmy and Moseley were busy cleaning the silver for tonight’s dinner with Lady Hardwick. “Mr. Moseley,” Thomas said as he cleared his throat. “Miss Baxter is looking for you.”

Joseph Moseley looked at the under-butler with a hopeful expression. “Really? Where is she?”

Thomas looked restless. “Just go find her, man! I’ll help Jimmy shine the silver. Now go.”

Mr. Moseley got up and left the room. Jimmy chuckled. “I wonder what she wants from him.”

“Not a bloody thing,” Thomas smiled as he sat down next to Jimmy. "Actually, Miss Baxter is running errands for her Ladyship in Ripon, so he won't find her," Thomas snickered.

Jimmy laughed as he felt himself swell with love for the under-butler. _Oh Thomas, the things you do..._

Thomas hesitated. "I was actually hoping I could speak to you about something before tonight's dinner service," he looked at Jimmy as if he was afraid. "It's about something that happened in New York with Lady Hardwick... I thought I should tell you before she announces it tonight. She is just so straight forward and-"

"Mr. Barrow," Jimmy interrupted as he put a hand on Thomas' arm. The dark haired man felt his heart freeze at the touch of the one he loved and wished for that hand to remain there forever. "I'm sure that it is not that serious," Jimmy said. "You can tell me."

Thomas nodded. "Alright," he took a deep breath. "Lady Hardwick isn't your normal aristocrat; she thinks everyone should embrace the new modern world and not hold on to traditions. One evening there, she insisted to dance with me... And now that I think about it, Mr. Carson said that she regarded me fondly? What did she say?"

 _What didn't she say? She was completely smitten with you… as I am._ "Well," Jimmy smiled. "She said that you danced with her, that you were the best dance partner she'd ever had and that girls were going crazy over you."

Both of them chuckled and Jimmy saw the deep blush on his under-butler's face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, well, she's exaggerating."

"Oh, but Mr. Barrow," Jimmy chuckled as he moved his chair closer to Thomas, wanting to embrace the moment. Their knees bumped but both decided to ignore this. He cleared his throat and spoke in a low voice. "You should have seen Mr. Carson, he was horrified at the conversation! I can even see him say 'ahem, I don't think this is appropriate talking for dinner'," Jimmy said as he used his best Carson voice.

Both Thomas and Jimmy fell in a fit of giggles. Thomas put his hands over his mouth to stiffen the giggles. Jimmy had a tear rolling down on his face. Thomas felt the urge to wipe it away.

"Oh god," Thomas kept on giggling. "I'm actually sorry that I missed that. I can actually picture the old gruff's face!"

"It was too funny," Jimmy laughed.

"Oh yes, well," the under-butler calmly said. "The other thing that I wanted to say was that she offered me work but I turned her down."

 _I knew someone was going to try and take him away!_ "Oh?" Jimmy frowned. "Why?"

Thomas lowered his face shyly. _Because I want to be wherever you are._ "Because I already have a good job in a great home." _And also because you are my home._

They smiled at each other as Mr. Moseley came stumbling into the servant's hall. "I can't find Miss Baxter," he said out of breath.

"Oh, blimey," Thomas pretended to curse as he dramatically put a hand on his forehead. "I forgot that she is running errands in Ripon! Oh, dear me!" He stood up and walked out of the room leaving a confused footman and a laughing footman.

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas was in his bedroom changing into his night uniform. He thought of his little moment with Jimmy earlier and how close they seemed to be. _Ever since I came back, it seems that we spend more time together… not that I’m complaining. Did he miss me while I was gone?_ Thomas huffed. “I doubt it,” he said to his reflection. _I’m afraid to ask if he has gotten himself a girl from the village like I stupidly told him that day. That was very stupid to say! Oh, Barrow… you’re a bloody idiot._

He shook his head as he applied more pomade on his hair. Once he was satisfied, he sighed and left his bedroom to confront Lady Hardwick’s possible ridiculousness.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose took a hold of Jimmy’s shoulders. “I’m telling you, tonight is the night!”

Jimmy moaned mortified. “I don’t think I can do this, Rose.”

She pointed a finger at his face. “Yes, you can!”

They were standing near the main door at the house. Everyone else was getting ready for the dinner. Rose had caught Jimmy walking out of the dining room to finish preparations.

“Listen to me,” she continued. “I know she will talk about the dancing, now that Thomas is here, she will go all giddy over him!”

“I’ll kick her if she tries to take him away,” huffed Jimmy.

Rose slapped his arm. “He won’t go to her, not after what you told me!”

Jimmy smiled, “I suppose so.”

Rose sighed exaggeratedly and chuckled, “that is another romantic thing he’s done, you know.”

Jimmy blinked at her. Rose rolled her eyes. “You need to work on romance, Jimmy. The fact that Thomas rejected a brilliant job offer to stay here means that he doesn’t want to part from you! He wants to be near you! That’s romantic!”

“Well, I moved closer to him when we were talking,” defended Jimmy. “That’s romantic, you know!”

Rose crossed her eyes impatiently. “It doesn’t compare when he got himself beaten for you and not take a fabulous life changing job for you. You better be worth it!”

Jimmy stood straight with his chest out. “I am worth it!”

“Ugh,” Rose said as she rolled her eyes and started to walk away. “See you at dinner, _James.”_

Jimmy smiled. “I will, _Lady Rose_!”

The girl turned at the footman and gasped. She stuck he tongue out at him as she walked away faster. Jimmy laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Carson opened the door to find Lady Emma Hardwick smiling. “Good evening, Lady Hardwick,” Carson said as he bowed to her.

Emma Hardwick giggled, shook her head and walked past by him. “Carson, you need to go to America and experience how things are changing.”

“I’d rather enjoy the English traditions, my lady,” he replied indignantly. _Damn the changes._ He escorted the outspoken lady to the drawing room where the rest of the family was. “My Lord, Lady Hardwick.”

Emma Hardwick entered the room and was greeted by the family who all stood up. After saying hello to everyone and welcoming Robert Crawley back to England, she glanced to her right where she saw a familiar figure.

“Thomas! Darling!”

Thomas felt himself freeze in shock at the informality in front of the Crawleys and the staff. Both Lord and Lady Grantham stared with wide eyes, Branson looked amused, Lady Mary nearly choked on her drink, Lady Edith gasped, the Dowager Countess made a squeaking noise. “That is it, I’ve seen everything,” she mumbled to Isobel Crawley who chuckled at the comment and Lady Rose… she was just fascinated by the whole spectacle.

“Lady Hardwick,” Thomas attempted to sound professional. “How do you do, this evening?”

She approached him and took his hands. “Oh, silly boy!” She laughed, “why the formalities? After all, we did cause a commotion at that night club with our dancing skills,” she said as she shook her shoulders.

The under-butler felt like the ground could swallow him whole. He looked at everyone’s shocked and confused faces. Then his eyes fell on his beloved footman. Jimmy looked confused, flushed and his eyes were glassy, but why? He cleared his throat. “Indeed, m’lady,” he forced a smile. “Would you like me to get you a drink while you make yourself comfortable?”

The aristocrat blinked her eyes but immediately understood how forward she was and how difficult she was making things for Thomas and the family. After all, this was not her home and they were definitely not in New York. “That would be lovely, Mr. Barrow, thank you.” She went to sit with the family as Thomas was getting the drinks ready.

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas managed to escape the chaos for a few minutes and went into the boot room to calm down. A small knock came and the door opened to find Jimmy coming in quickly and closing it again quietly. Thomas was not expecting this. “Jimmy.”

The young footman turned to the under-butler and took a few steps to him. “Mr. Barrow, are you alright?”

 _I’m not going to lie to him. Not anymore._ “I’m getting there,” he laughed nervously. “I just needed a breather,” he sighed. “How is Carson handling it?”

“He’s doing good, actually,” the footman said as he sat down across from Thomas. “I think you handled it rather well,” Jimmy offered. “You managed to put her into her place.”

Thomas smiled. “I told you she was rather forward.”

Jimmy chuckled. “Yes, you did. I just didn’t expect that from her. No one did, for the matter. Not even you.”

“Thank you, Jimmy.”

“Of course, Mr. Barrow.”

-0-

The dinner went surprisingly smooth, much to Thomas’ relief and he was sure that Carson too. On the other hand, Lady Rose looked bored; Jimmy knew that she was waiting for something interesting to happen.

After dinner, they all headed to the drawing room for more conversation that is until…

“Robert,” Lady Hardwick said. “We need to have some entertainment. Dancing should do it!”

Robert looked troubled. “Emma, I don’t think that-“

“Dancing sounds splendid!” Rose exclaimed. “We have a gramophone and I can go get some records!” She stood up and ran out of the room. Everyone had gone quiet.

“Now, now,” Emma Hardwick said with a smile. “A little dancing wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

A few seconds later, Rose came in with some records. She put one on and a catchy jazzy tune filled up the room. “Ah, that is more like it,” Emma said. “Now we can dance!”

She stood up and walked to a certain under-butler. “Come on, Thomas, what do you say? Shall we dance?”

Now she had done it. She had put Thomas in a very difficult position. His biggest fear was becoming a reality and to make things worse, it had to be done in front of the entire family, the staff and… Jimmy. He was completely mortified.

“M’lady, I…” Thomas began.

“Barrow, it’s alright,” Lady Grantham offered. “We heard all about your dancing skills a few weeks ago when Emma came and quite frankly, I’m a little curious.” She smiled. “But let’s go to the main room where is more spacious and we can invite the rest of the staff to watch.”

_Why is this happening to me?_

“Very well, your Ladyship,” Thomas said.

Thirty minutes later, chairs were lined up and all the staff members, including the hall boys to finally watch Mr. Barrow dance with the “odd woman that came back from New York.” Everyone knew the story of Thomas and Emma Hardwick dancing and now they all couldn’t wait to see.

Jimmy sat next to Mrs. Hughes. He felt nervous and a little anxious. He was dying to see the man that secretly loved dance. That unforgettable night when they heard the story meant a lot to Jimmy. He couldn’t wait to see Thomas’ elegance and graceful movements. It all came down to this. Rose was right, tonight was the night to ask Thomas to “teach” him how to dance so that they could fall in love even more, like Rose had said. Jimmy found the idea ridiculous but the truth was that he really wanted to do it.

“Right,” Rose called. “Here’s the music.” She placed the record on the gramophone and the song came on.

Thomas walked to Lady Hardwick and offered his hand. She smiled at him and too his hand. They stood close to each other as he placed his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder and began to dance. They started to move to the fast pace of the music, both of them smiling as they danced. They were spinning and twirling all over the hall but their movements were graceful and elegant.

Jimmy was in awe. His heart was beating fast. He had imagined Thomas dancing but the way he was doing it now, was beyond what he had thought. At one point, Thomas eyes focused on Jimmy and grinned at him. It was a happy and lovely smile and Jimmy couldn’t help himself but grin back. He turned to Mrs. Hughes who was smiling at him. Jimmy felt embarrassed.

The song ended and they stopped dancing. Everyone clapped and cheered. Thomas and Emma laughed and turned to each other to bow in thanks.

Emma stroke Thomas’ cheek, surprising him. “Thank you Thomas, that was lovely, just like in New York.”

Thomas smiled. “You’re welcome, m’lady.”

“Barrow,” Lady Grantham said. “That was quite a spectacle. Emma was right, you are a lovely dancer.”

Thomas felt himself blush. “Thank you, Lady Grantham.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a couple of hours after the dancing and everything was put back in place. They were all dismissed for the night and Jimmy couldn’t find Mr. Barrow anywhere. He couldn’t get the image of Thomas dancing out of his head. He knew he was in love with Thomas but after watching him dance, Jimmy fell more in love. He was more convinced than ever that this is what he truly wanted, to be with Thomas Barrow until the end of times.

He walked outside in the courtyard to find Thomas sitting on the bench and he was smoking. He smiled at Jimmy.

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

Jimmy stood next to Thomas by the wall. “Mr. Barrow, you are a wonderful dancer!” _Bloody hell, that sounded too exciting, it sounded almost like a school girl shrieking._

Thomas chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you, Jimmy,” he said bashfully. “Those are the moves that Lady Hardwick taught me.”

“They were lovely,” Jimmy offered. “You like to dance?”

Thomas nodded. “I do, I must confess. Just don’t tell anyone.”

They both laughed at this. _Alright, this is it._ Jimmy took a deep breath. “Mr. Barrow, there is something that I would like to talk to you about.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request is made. Thomas is overwhelmed.

“Mr. Barrow, there is something that I would like to talk to you about.”

Thomas dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. He looked at Jimmy who looked hesitant.

“Yes, of course,” he tried gently. “What is it?”

Jimmy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Not here. Let’s take a walk.”

Thomas nodded. “Alright.”

The under-butler followed the young footman out into the estate property. The night sky was clear to the point where stars were seen all over. Thomas kept stealing glances at Jimmy who looked deep in thought. _I hope he’s okay. He seems almost… frightened._ They stopped by the bench behind the tree close to the house. That is where Lady Rose confronted him a few weeks back and Jimmy confessed his feelings for Thomas. Now here they were in that same spot and Jimmy felt terrified. _I started this, I need to finish it. I’m so afraid of what he’s going to say. This was a terrible idea and stupid me for listening to Rose!_

“Jimmy?”

He turned around. “Ah, yes. I want to talk to you about… something.” He started to fidget.

Thomas noticed and became worried. “Are you in trouble?”

“God no,” Jimmy laughed. “For the first time I’m not in trouble. Yes, no, I’m not in trouble, no sir!”

Thomas just stared at Jimmy with his eyebrows raised. “Do you… need something from me?” _Where is this going?_

Jimmy nodded. “I do, Mr. Barrow. I need a favor from you.”

“Alright,” he said as he took out another cigarette and lit it. “What is it?” _He’s making me nervous._

Jimmy cleared his throat and closed his eyes. _Alright, here goes nothing._ “I, uh, you danced very nice today, Mr. Barrow.”

Thomas smiled. “Thank you, Jimmy. I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Well, I, uh… I mean, what I’m trying to say is that those new dance movements are new and well… they’re very nice.” _I sound like a fucking idiot and he’s looking at me as if I had three heads._ “Mr. Barrow, what I’m trying to say is that I would like to… learn those moves.”

_Did he ask me what I think he did?_ “Uh,” Thomas said. “You want me to teach you how to dance?”

Jimmy chuckled. “I already know how to dance, Mr. Barrow. I want to learn the new moves and such. I would like for you to teach me… please?” _There! I’ve said it! I feel better! He’s not saying anything, why isn’t he saying anything?!_

“I, uh,” Thomas stuttered. “Sure, why not?”

“Really? Jimmy was hopeful. “Thank you, Mr. Barrow!”

The under-butler couldn’t help himself and laugh lightly. “You’re welcome. The only thing is that we would have to be very discreet about this, Carson finds out and he’ll kill us both.”

Jimmy laughed. “Yes, of course! Carson would die.”

Their laughter died within a few seconds and then both started to feel uneasy. “We should, uh,” Thomas said as he gestured towards the house. “We should go in.”

Jimmy frowned as he nodded. “Yes, we should go in. We can discuss about the dancing later. I just don’t bloody know where we could practice.”

They started to walk back to the house. “I tell you what,” Thomas said. “I’ll come up with a place where we can practice and you come up with the music, yes?”

‘Sounds like a plan,” Jimmy smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rose! I did it!” Jimmy frantically said as he shook the girl’s shoulders. “I asked him, Rose! I can’t believe I did it!”

Rose gasped delightfully. “Details! Give me all the details, what did he say?” They sat down on the sofa in Rose’s bedroom. Jimmy told Rose the conversation that he had with the handsome under-butler not so long ago.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“It sounds like it was easy!”

“It was easy! I was expecting for him to get difficult or simply say no, but he agreed. He looked like he couldn’t believe what I was asking but eventually said yes.”

They couldn’t help but giggle. “So, how do you feel?”

Jimmy sighed contently. “Relieved, to be honest. This has been eating me for a while and it’s all your fault.”

“Ah, but it worked to your advantage, didn’t it?”

“Alright, you win.”

“Let the dancing lessons begin!”

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas sat down on his bed in his pajamas. He was still trying to process what happened earlier with Jimmy. He was still trying to believe that footman was not joking. _No, he looked worried when he asked me, there’s proof right there that this is not a joke. And he looked sincere and happy when I told him yes._ He ran his hand through his hair, messing it. _How am I supposed to teach him how to dance? When people learn, you have to get into position with a partner. Am I going to have to touch him? Will he be upset? What if it’s too much for me? I still love him, in fact, I love him more than ever…_

He stood up and paced the room; his nerves were starting to get the best of him. _Calm down, Barrow. You can do this. This is a friend you’re going to help. A friend that trusts you enough to let you teach him this. It’s quite personal and intimate… and thrilling! This is my opportunity to get close to him! Oh yes! Fuck, I feel so good!_ He looked at himself and saw his reflection grin happily. He let out a breathy laugh.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me,” he whispered. “This is… surreal. I won’t believe it until it actually happens.”

Thomas turned off the light as got into his bed and pulled the covers over himself. _It’s funny… I see a hint of color over the horizon_ … With that last thought, Thomas slipped into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas felt warm, secured, comfortable and happy. He had his eyes closed and he was swaying from side to side very slowly. Nothing could be done to take away the smile that was plastered on his face. He slightly turned his head to inhale the sweet scent of his beloved footman and pulled the younger man even closer by the waist. Jimmy was gently pressed against Thomas, his arm around the under-butler’s shoulders. Their hands were clasped and were placed on Thomas’ chest.

There was some kind of romantic music going on in the background but the sound was fading away as Thomas and Jimmy kept on dancing.

“Tell me, Mr. Barrow,” Jimmy whispers in his ear. “What is this kind of dance called?”

“Hmm,” Thomas sighed. “It’s the kind of dance that implies that something wonderful is going to happen.”

“Did Lady Hardwick teach you that?” Jimmy asked in a husky tone as he pulled back just enough to look into Thomas’ eyes. “The type of dance that gives you what you want?”

Thomas swallowed and whispered, “yes.”

Jimmy let go of Thomas’ shoulder and caressed his cheek with his fingertips. “What do you want, Mr. Barrow?”

“I want you,” he said as his hand travelled through blonde locks. “I’ve wanted you ever since the first moment I saw you. You were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And this time? I’m not letting you go. Ever. Again.”

Jimmy smiled and closed his eyes. “I want you too.”

They both looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Thomas held Jimmy’s face gently as the footman wrapped his arms around the under-butler’s waist. Thomas couldn’t resist and ran his thumb over Jimmy’s lower lip earning a small kiss.

With seduction written all over his face, Jimmy breathed out the words that Thomas had been dying to listen to for the past few years.

“Kiss me.”

Without hesitation, Thomas pressed his lips against Jimmy’s in a sweet, soft and tender kiss. Their lips molded so perfectly that the under-butler got overwhelmed and wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s shoulders in a tight embrace.

Thomas snapped his eyes open and found himself in the darkness in his room. Jimmy’s lips were not on his… it was a dream. He sighed in frustration as he tried to go back to sleep again to try to continue the dream, it was useless.

“Fuck,” he said into the darkness.

This dream was by far the best Thomas hah had in a long time. He would dream of Jimmy several times but each time, he was close from kissing him. He could still remember the way Jimmy’s lips felt the night that he kissed him while he slept all those years ago. Thomas never forgot. And in the dream, they felt like this, only this time, Jimmy kissed back.

As Thomas kept on thinking about Jimmy’s lips, his hand travelled down slowly to the source of the tingly sensation that he was feeling in between his legs. Once he grasped himself, he Thomas threw his head back, closed his eyes and let out a loud gasp. He wanted to last as long as he could so he teased himself. He would use his whole palm followed by his fingers and he would squeeze at the end. The sensation was so intense, he had to put his arm over his face and bite it to avoid crying out. In his mind, Jimmy’s sinful lips surrounded his aching cock, earning more gasps.

“Oh, Jimmy,” he whispered. “I want you so…” and finished almost violently. The bed shook as he bit his lip. Aftershock after aftershock came as Thomas tried to ride his orgasm until he couldn’t take it anymore. He lay panting, sweaty and sleepy. “You’re going to be the ending of me, Jimmy Kent.”

He closed his eyes as his breathing was calmer. _How the fuck am I going to do this? What have I got myself into?_ Before he could think more, he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a plain and awkward day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here is a new chapter. I'm so sorry to keep those waiting for all these months. I will do my best to update frequently. I will not make any promises but I will do my best.
> 
> So this is a short chapter but it warms up for the next one. Thanks!

Jimmy Kent couldn’t remember the last time he slept through the night until last night. The fact that he had asked Thomas Barrow to teach him how to dance was a relief. It had been consuming the footman for days and felt very troubled on how Thomas would react. It was better than he expected. He sighed contently. But it didn’t last for long until a persistent knock hit his door.

“Six o’clock!”

It was one of the hall boys announcing that it was time to start a brand new day. _For once, I would like to wake up whenever me body’s ready._  


He got out of bed and went to the wash basin by the wardrobe. He splashed his face with cold water and cleaned his armpit with a rag. _I will need a bath tonight,_ he reminded himself.

Thoughts of last night came flashing through his mind and before he knew it... Jimmy Kent felt nervous. He had done it. He had asked Thomas to teach him how to dance. Yes, he slept really good last night but now that he was awake, he was now more nervous than ever! And he had a task: the music. Thomas agreed on finding a location, where in the hell? Who knows, only Mr. Barrow would know many of the Abbey's secrets; Jimmy could imagine a mischievous young Thomas Barrow adventuring all over Downton Abbey's secret rooms! _Enough! You shouldn't feel nervous, right? It just so happens you're going to be dancing with the love of your life!_  


Jimmy sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Uuuuuhhhhh," he groaned.This is going to be a long day. Most definitely.

* * *

Rose had been going through many of her massive record collection in her room for the past hour. She gasped in delight when she found the one that she was looking for. It was close to breakfast time, so she knew Jimmy would be roaming around the house. She got out of her room and started to search for him.

She went down the stairs and indeed saw Jimmy walking with a tray of something.

"Pst!"

Jimmy frowned and waited for a few seconds. He shrugged and began walking again.

"Pst!"

He stopped. There was that sound again. He turned around and saw Rose waving at him and urging him to go to her. He hurriedly went to her and smiled at her.

Her eyes were shining. "You, my friend, don't need to look for music, because I have the perfect record for you."

"Blimey," Jimmy said. "Should I be worried."

Rose pulled his hair. "Ow!" Jimmy said.

"Stop it, you! It is modern and interesting, just like Thomas said about New York."

Jimmy blinked several times. "Yes, I should definitely be worried."

Rose gasped and pretended to be offended. "I have you know, this record is recent and it should do with your current situation, trust me, it will work."

"James," Mr. Carson said from another room. "Where is the tray?"

"Coming, Mr. Carson!" Jimmy laughed. "You will get me in trouble, we will discuss this later." And with that, he turned around and left.

Rose just stood there giggling. _I cannot wait for this happen!_  


* * *

Thomas Barrow was in the servant's room, he was trying to drink his now cold tea as he tapped his fingers on the table repeatedly. He haven't seen the object of his affections today. He well knew that he was upstairs serving breakfast with Mr. Moseley and Mr. Carson. The old man insisted to do it in his stead for the day. Fine. Whatever.

But who cares about bloody Carson! The under-butler yearned to see his lovely footman, he just couldn't go upstairs... and it was killing him.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Barrow," came the sweet voice of Anna Bates. Bless her heart, she was a sweet woman but sometimes, she just needed to mind her own damn business.  So Thomas decided to play dumb.

"What?"

Anna smiled. "You look deep in thought, is all. I was wondering if something was troubling you."

"No," Thomas replied with a smile, after all, Anna deserved one of his smiles. "I was just thinking of things that I need to do for the day, you know, work related and such."

"Right."

At that moment, one of the bells went off.

"Ah," said Anna standing up. "That's my call of duty. Good day, Mr. Barrow."

"Good day, Anna."

With one last nod, Anna left the servant's hall leaving Thomas completely alone. _Tonight is the night, I suppose. I have the perfect location for us to dance. The best part? No one has been there in a long time._  


Before he could continue thinking, Jimmy walked in. Both froze and inhaled sharply without each knowing that the other had done the same action.

"Good morning, Mr. Barrow." _God, he looks so stunning today._  


"Good morning, Jimmy." _Every time I see him, he takes my breath away._  


"Are you well this morning?" _I just want to hold you tight._  


"I am, and you?" _Gosh, your lips look delicious._  


"Very well." _I could lose myself in those eyes._  


Thomas felt himself blush, he cleared his throat. "So, I have a place for us to... you know... dance."

Jimmy nodded surprised. "That's good. And I have the music and my gramophone."

"Right," Thomas smiled. "Do you want to start tonight?"

"Yes!" _Oh shit, Jimmy! That seemed to eager! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I practically yelled!_ "I mean, yes of course, if that's agreeable to you." _Oh, bugger._  


"How about we meet staircase on the west side, say, at 9:30 this evening?"

"9:30 it is."

Another of the bells went off. Thomas looked up and sighed. "That would be me. So I will see you later."

"Right you are, Mr. Barrow."

Thomas stood up, nodded at Jimmy and left the room.

Jimmy slumped against the wall and sighed heavily. "Fuck, that was intense," he whispered hoarsely. "Tonight is the night. Let the dancing lessons begin."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the dancing lessons finally comes. But... is it 9:30 yet?!

 

It had been a very, very, very long day for Jimmy Kent. So long that he swore he was going to throw his pocket watch away after this day. Finally the sun went down. And so the countdown began...

 

**\---6:00 p.m.---**

 

"Do you know where you are going to have your dancing lessons?" Rose asked quietly in her room as she was getting the two records and her gramophone ready for Jimmy to take.

"No idea," Jimmy said shaking his head. He was standing by Rose's bed with his arms crossed. He felt uncomfortable having Rose get things ready for him instead of him doing it for her. He had insisted on getting the gramophone ready but she waved him off with a laugh. "All I know is that we're supposed to meet by the staircase on the west side of the abbey by 9:30 this evening."

"Sounds like he wants to go to an area that is unused."

Jimmy snorted. "I don't think either of us would like to get caught."

Rose looked in thought. "I suppose you are right."

"Bloody hell," Jimmy suddenly panicked. "What if we get caught? We will be sent to prison!"

Rose just stared. "He's teaching you how to dance, Jimmy. No one has to know that you love each other if you keep with your original story."

Jimmy started to pace the room. "I forgot what the original story was! Oh no! We'regonnagetcaught!"

"Now you're being ridiculous and paranoid," Rose laughed.

"We'regonnagetcaught!"

Rose sighed and shook her head/ She stood up and stood in front of the ridiculous and paranoid footman, put her hands on his shoulders to steady him and slapped him on the cheek. That seemed to do the trick. Jimmy put his hand on his now warm cheek and he was breathing heavy.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, I didn't slap you that hard," she said casually. "You were getting hysterical about getting caught."

Jimmy took a breath to say something but Rose pointed a finger at him as the other hand squeezed his shoulder. "You are forgetting that this is Thomas we are talking about, James. You are forgetting that he is clever and that wherever it is that he chose to take you means that it will be safe for you. Now you tell me this: have you ever been to the west wing?"

Jimmy shook his head.

"Just as I thought."

"Have you?"

"No, but that is not the point! Now, why haven't you been in the west wing?"

"Because Carson said that that area hasn't been used in years and it's only for storage. Therefore, we are not allowed to go there."

Rose sat on a small sofa by the window. "Now by the way it sounds, it is obvious that Thomas did not listen to Carson and I am very sure he has inspected that area, don't you agree?"

Jimmy chuckled and smiled. "That does sound like him," he said softly.

"Well now," she said standing up. "I think our conversation is over. Remember to come here at 9:15 to gather everything, yes?"

"Yes. I've got to go. Thank you, Rose."

"Anytime, now off you go and don't be nervous!"

Jimmy closed the door as he walked out of the room. _Don't be nervous? It's less than three hours and time is going by so slowly! Shit, piss, fuck!_ He stormed downstairs. 

  
**\---7:00 p.m.---**

 

Jimmy was outside in the courtyard smoking like a chimney. They say that smoking calms down your nerves... It sure wasn't helping Jimmy with his. _This has been probably one of the longest days of my life!_ He checked his pocket watch for the millionth time in the past hour. _Stupid time, stupid nerves, stupid me! I'm being so stupid!_  
  
"Ah, there you are," said the unmistakable sweet and smooth voice of the man that Jimmy had come to love and worship so desperately. He could have confessed his feelings a lo g time ago, if he had the courage, but no, Rose had to make things interesting and play match maker. _Stupid Rose._

Jimmy turned around to see Thomas' gentle expression. He only looks at me like that. "Hello, Mr. Barrow." _That's it, Jimmy, keep calm and you'll be alright..._  
  
Thomas stood next to Jimmy and looked into the distance. "Taking a small break?"

Jimmy nodded as he inhaled some smoke. "Yeah," he chuckled. "It helps keep me nerves down." Then the cold realization hit him. He didn't mean to say that but he just blurted out the words.

Thomas frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course I am, Mr. Barrow," he tried to reassure. "Mr. Carson keeps lecturing me about things and such and I needed to calm meself down before the gong." _I'm sorry I'm lying to you, please believe me._  
  
Thomas nodded and smiled. "When doesn't Carson lecture anyone. I got lectured like four times today, it never ends."

In the distance, they heard the sound of the gong. "Time for us to go, I suppose," Thomas said as they both started to walk in the house.

"Dinner time," Jimmy laughed. _I hope this hour goes by fast!_

"Do you still want to do what we agreed later on?" Thomas asked. Jimmy was beyond shocked at the question but felt terrible when he saw the under-butler's insecure expression. "Definitely, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy smiled.

Thomas sighed what it looked like relief. "Right. Good. I will see you later then." And like that, he was gone. The footman was left standing by the entrance of the back door. _See you later..._

 

**\---7:30 p.m.---**

 

Jimmy Kent felt he was going insane. They were doing dinner with the royal family of the house, _because in the end, they are royals and all that bullshit. Serving them and all this crap and shit. Calm down, Jimmy, you're hungry, you're nervous and anxious, don't be sour._

Rose kept eyeing him as she drank her wine. She knew that Jimmy was going insane, she could tell with how fidgety he was at that moment, he was never like that. She then looked at Thomas who stood like a statue... like always. He was across from Jimmy. Barrow never showed emotions, except those two times that she caught him grieving over Jimmy. But then, a third time would come at that moment. Thomas' facial expression softened as he laid eyes on Jimmy and was that a smile he was giving Jimmy? A real, genuine, loving smile. It was small but it was there.

Jimmy's eyes found Thomas and smiled at him. Rose thought their silent communication with their eyes was pure stunning. Thomas nodded once at Jimmy, as if he was reassuring the poor lad to relax like saying, "relax, love, it will be okay". Jimmy answered back with a smile of his own and a nod and as if replying, "yes, sweetheart, I'll be yours forever." Rose giggled at these thoughts. She felt like squealing and jumping on top of the table and demand the two men to just simply kiss, so that way she could have a nose bleed and faint from all the adorableness.

Jimmy looked at Rose who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as if saying, "I saw that, you know."

Jimmy Kent just wanted to melt from the embarrassment.

 

**\---8:00 p.m.---**

 

In the servant's hall. everyone was sitting down getting ready for their meal. Jimmy sat down at his usual spot. _About fucking time, I'm starving, dammit._

Thomas wanted to talk to him, but it was going to be impossible since Anna always sits in between them and Mrs. Hughes started to ask him questions. _So much for checking on Jimmy dear._

Jimmy didn't think twice about eating his meal as soon as he served himself. He didn't even see what it was. He just wanted to eat. The day had been unbearably slow and the suspension was killing him. _One hour and a half to go, one hour and a half to go... Agh! Aaaagh!!! AAAAGHH!!!!!!_

"You alright, James?" Sweet Anna asked him.

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "Why you ask?"

Anna pointed. "You're all flushed."

_And that is, ladies and gentlemen, what happens when you scream in your head, your stupid face shows it!_ "Oh, I got a bit hot, that's all," Jimmy lied.

Anna looked amused as she shook her head. "Alright, James."

Paranoia hit Jimmy again. _She suspects something!_

 

**\---9:15 p.m.---**

 

Jimmy tiptoed comically in the hallway to the rooms in the manor until he found the door that was so desperately looking for, he scratched his nails on it and waited for the owner of said door to answer it. Rose rushed Jimmy inside as she shut the door.

"What kind of knock was that?" She said laughing. "It sounded as if you're a critter or something."

Jimmy hissed. "Can't afford to make too much noise!"  He looked wild.

Rose nodded as she eyed him carefully. "You're losing your mind."

"Yes, and it's all your fault," Jimmy pointed at her. "You and your romance nonsense. I just could have told him by own little self a long time ago, but nooooo, you have to come with your gramophone, and your records and your dancing lessons and make my life an utter hell. Have you any idea what I've been through this day? Today has felt like a lifetime, a million days into one!"

Rose gave him a boring look, crossed her arms and quietly said, "are you done?"

Jimmy was breathing heavily and nodded. "Yes, I'm done. I'm sorry."

Rose smiled and shook her head, "no need for apologies. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Good, there's everything that you will need," she said pointing at the bed. "You have to tell me everything!"

"I will, I will," her said as he took the gramophone. Rose put the records on top of it. She quietly opened the door and peaked. "Hallway is clear, you can go now," she smiled. "Have fun!"

Jimmy walked away with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

 

**\---9:30 p.m.---**

 

Jimmy finally arrived at the bottom of the staircase of the west wing and saw that Thomas was not there. _Is this a joke? Where is he?_

Quiet footsteps confirmed his question as he turned around and saw Thomas walking proudly to him. He stood in front of Jimmy. "I brought the, the, music," Jimmy said in a small voice.

Thomas laughed and nodded. "I can see that. Are you ready, Mr. Kent?"

Jimmy nodded. "Ready, Mr. Barrow."

"Right, follow me then," Thomas said as he started to walk upstairs with Jimmy behind him to a mysterious location.


End file.
